Recently, for example, in PCT Application No. PCT/AU98/00550 the present applicant has proposed an inkjet printing device which utilizes micro-electromechanical (MEMS) processing techniques in the construction of a thermal bend actuator type device for the ejection of fluid from a nozzle chamber.
In any such thermal actuator type device, it is often the case that the thermal bend actuator is operated via the selective resistive heating of an element. The utilization of conductive heating elements near a fluid supply may lead to problems whereby the fluid supply interferes with the electron flow in the conductive element and electrolysis results. This can result in a general breakdown of the actuator leading to catastrophic failure.